


For the Greater Good

by Frogscookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/F, Protectiveness, Slavery, War is Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogscookie/pseuds/Frogscookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Greater Good. That was what Dumbledore told Grindelwald all those years ago. He may have turned away from his dark friend, but Hermione is about discover he never stopped believing in the phrase.  </p><p>Hermione could change the course of the war, but to do so she must give up everything. How will she cope with having to sacrifice herself for the greater good? Can she go through with it and in the end will she learn to see light even in the darkside? Or is the darkside truly evil, regardless of cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set at the end of the fifth year after the battle at the ministry and will be somewhat AU. This is a bellamione story. If you have a moment it would mean a lot if you let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

I sighed as I looked around the empty dormitory, afternoon sunlight sparkled through the windows revealing softly falling motes of dust. The sunshine pushed back the shadows, making it easier for my peers to forget the rising war. Ron and Harry were probably out there enjoying the grounds during their last day at Hogwarts. My teeth nibbled on my lip as I thought of Harry. Sirius death was hitting him hard, and now when he most needed support, he was being sent back to his uncaring aunt and uncle. I looked at my half full trunk and sighed again. I was never sure how it was I managed to fit everything in. I was tempted to shrink some of my books, however if I did that I wouldn't be able to unshrink them till I started my sixth year in September.

I had plans to reread several of them over the summer. The last thing I wanted was to try and explain to my parents that I needed a magnifying glass to read my textbooks. They were having enough trouble coming to terms with the idea I would be consider to be an adult in a few weeks' time when I turned 17.

Bending down, I picked up an errant sock, pain lanced through my chest and I rubbed at the scar that now dominated my body, running from my shoulder to belly button. It was a result of curse used on me by Dolohov a few days ago, during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. It had only been yesterday that Madam Pomfrey finally released me from the hospital wing, declaring the wound healed. Although she thought it unlikely that I would ever be free of the scar, I was planning to do some research over the summer to see if I could find anything which might improve it. And she had given me a bottle of Dr Ubbley's Oblivious Unction, which had proved to be effective against the scars left on Ron by the brain.

The door to the dormitory swung open with a protesting squeak. Turning, I found the tartan clad head of Gryffindor house leaning on her walking stick staring at me. For a heartbeat we stood looking at each other in silence before she cleared her throat with a shake of her elegant head.

"Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to speak with you before the end of term feast. If you would follow me please." Her Scottish burr filled the empty room and I smiled in response.

Quickly I dropped the lid on my trunk, and began racking my brains for a reason Dumbledore would want to see me. The walk to his office was silent, the cool stone corridors empty, save for the portraits and the odd few giggling students who fell silent at the sight of McGonagall. A knot of worry began to coil and grow in my stomach as we made our way through the castle.

Finally the stone gargoyle stood in front of us, as unmoving and as intimidating as any other. But I knew it would soon come to life, and leap aside granting me access to the most powerful wizard alive.

"Miss, Hermione." Surprised she hadn't given the password, I turned to look at my mentor, her hand reached for my shoulder and before I could blink I was pulled into a hug. "You have a choice Hermione, remember that. You don't have to say yes."

"My parents are they.." She pulled back, her hand staying on my shoulder, and smiled sadly at me.

"They are both perfectly fine. Well, I had best let you go before Albus comes looking for you." My chest seemed to ease at learning this wasn't about my parents. Her hand squeezed my shoulder one last time before falling away. What was going on to make the most stoic woman in Hogwarts act like this?

"Terry's Chocolate Orange."

The gargoyle smirked and moved aside replying "It's not Terry's, it's mine."

I did a double take, how on earth did a statue in the middle of Hogwarts know the line from a muggle TV advert? Shaking it off, I started up the stairs. Turning, I smiled tightly at McGonagall. She nodded.

"Don't forget you can say no." There was such sadness and regret on her face, that the relief I had felt at hearing my parents were well, disappeared. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on. But it was too late. The gargoyle moved back into place cutting me off, and the stairs moved ever upwards.

.......

I stared at the headmaster. A brass knick-knack on the wooden desk slowly puffed purple smoke and the portraits muttered and shuffled in the unnatural silence. For the first time in my life I had no idea how to reply. Nothing I had ever read prepared me for this. Dumbledore smiled sadly at me, his body language screamed regret. And yet, I couldn't help but feel it was somehow less genuine then the regret I had seen in McGonagall's eye's a short while ago.

"If you fail to agree then she will not switch sides, this war will be long and bloody but having her on our side could change that. I never imagined having to ask so much of a student. Your sacrifice could save hundreds of lives including those of Misters Weasley and Potter."

"But I'm only sixteen." As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. But it was too late my childish whine had already been set free.

"Due to the effects of the time turner you're body turned seventeen on the 30th of May, this of course is not widely known. The date was confirmed by ministry records showing the trace on your magic was automatically removed on that date. Of course the 19th of September will remain listed as your official date of birth. I realise that this is all rather a shock, however I have every faith that you will adapt to this turn of events. You have never lacked for courage and determination when faced with change." He was talking as if I had already agreed, and there were no longer any traces of that regret which had been so prominent before.

"How would, I mean after the war if I was still," I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. My whole body felt light, as if at any moment I would float away on a stray breeze. "Should I survive to the end of the war, would I be set free?"

His head shook slowly, the sliver of this hair glinting in the soft lamp light. "I am sorry to say that the answer is no. The contract would remain legally binding, she insisted on it. Under wizarding law such contracts are legal if unusual, due to the conditions which need to be met. Once you sign then the only one who could release you from it would be her."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. His hand reaching up to remove his spectacles. "You need to understand this will be the rest of your life, there will be no legal recourse available to you." The thought of what would happen if she died first wandered through my mind. Seeming to read my mind he carried on. "Should she die, then your fate would be determined by her will. You may well find your contract passing to her chosen heir."

I shuddered at that thought.

"I am confident that this deal will shorten the war, and vastly reduce the chances of those you love dying. As you know Professor Snape does his best to provide us with information on the inner circle. However his position remains precarious. This would mean access to vital information and secure Professor Snape's position."

I wanted to cry, I wanted to rage and shout and scream. Instead I had to swallow it all down. I thought of the dead look in Harry's eyes, I remembered the terror of the ministry of magic and how close we had all come to dying. My hand rubbed at my chest, the scar from the spell Dolohov had cursed me with ached at the memories. I wasn't going to do it for Snape.

But the images of Ron covered in burns from the brain, of Luna, Ginny, and Neville fighting for their lives, of Harry crying as he told me Sirius was dead, all flooded my mind. We had lost so much to Voldemort. I had vowed to do anything I could to make sure I could help Harry more in the future. And here I was, barely a few days later being given the chance to make a real difference to the war, and thinking of turning it down.

I opened my mouth to say something, to ask for more time, to demand details of what would happen to me. But the words stuck in my mouth. "I...do you have any alcohol?"

The headmaster's eyebrows rose as he looked at me, I felt my cheeks flush but I didn't drop my gaze. I was 17 it was legal and I didn't think I could agree to what he wanted sober. I had always wanted to know what it tasted like, my father was planning to take me for my first drink when I turned 18, but under the circumstances I figured he would understand. McGonagall had said I had a choice, but I didn't really. I could never live with myself hearing of people who had been killed, knowing I might have been able to stop it. Besides, there were plenty of ways Dumbledore could force me to sign and I know he would. After all, what is the life of one teenage girl compared to hundreds? If he refused me a glass of alcohol I would probably never get a chance to taste it.

His expression soften slightly, and he opened a drawer in his desk. "As it happens I do have a rather nice bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey." A green glass goblet, delicately decorated with glittering gems appeared in front of him, plucking it out of the air. He poured a generous amount before a second goblet appeared, and the first floated its way across to me. Dumbledore looked across his desk at me, and I thought I could detect pity in his eyes as he raised his glass. "To courage"

I nodded, trying not to hate him for daring to pity me, and took a large swig. The liquid burned like hot sauce. I don't know what my face looked like but given the soft chuckle that the headmaster released I guessed it was amusing. Trying not to cough, I placed the half empty goblet on the desk.

"I would like to read the contract, please"

"Of course." I looked at the small scroll held in his wrinkled, aged hand. It looked so normal, like any other scroll, it could hold an essay or a letter from a loved one. Instead it was the end of my freedom, and maybe my life. My hand trembled as I took the parchment from him. Taking another drink of the firewhiskey I steeled myself and unfurled the contract.

I laughed. Contract ha it was barely a paragraph. No more than half a dozen sentences. It seemed unreal, how could so few words legally turn me into a slave? I read it through again trying to see if I had missed anything.

I, Hermione Jean Granger, agree to give everything I own to Bellatrix Black, head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and further accept Her ownership over my physical body, heart, soul, and mind. I understand that I will be commanded, trained and punished as a slave. I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Mistress, and serve Her to the best of my abilities. I understand that I am not a human but a possession of the mistress. Thus I am not entitled to any rights outside of those listed in this contract, or those which my Mistress deems fit to allow me. Any rights and privileges provided to me, which are not listed in this document, are entirely at her discretion.

I understand that I cannot withdraw from this Contract.

This contract of ownership is legally binding and approved by the Minister for Magic and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

There was a place for six signatures mine, Dumbledore's, the Minister's, two witnesses and hers.

I understand I am not a human but a possession. A possession, I'd be lower than a house elf, they are at least acknowledged as living creatures. Maybe Dobby would start HRH - Human Rights for Hermione? My chest swelled as hysterical laughter bubbled up.

I grabbed for the goblet and swallowed the rest of the firewhiskey. The burn pushed the laughter back down and I took a deep breath, trying to ground myself. "If she kills me it won't be murder, will it?"

"No it will not be murder" It was definitely pity in his eyes I decided, pity and determination. "As I am sure you have already deduced, it will not be possible for Miss Black to commit any crime against you. In the event that a third party harmed you, then it would be her decision to file a complaint or not. Even then it would most likely be classed not as a crime, but treated as a civil dispute." His voice was flat, no different than it had been when he gave the speech at the start of term.

"The feast will be starting soon. Afterwards you will need to return here for the signing of the contract. You may wish to write a letter to your parents during the feast."

God, my parents. I had been so wrapped up in thoughts of what this would mean for me that I hadn't even considered them. "What are you going to tell them?" I hated the way my voice sounded, I hated feeling so powerless.

"I will inform them that you have gone into protective custody due to the war, and it will not be possible for them to communicate with you." I knew eventually he would tell them I was dead, perhaps he would even give them a fake body to bury.

"No, I can't never see them again. Please, if she agrees to let me write to them and receive their replies I'll sign it." He frowned and I felt like I was seconds away from being placed under the Imperious curse. "Please sir, it's not much, can we at least ask?"

Dumbledore crumbled slightly, his face smoothing out. "You deserve at least the chance to ask her for this. If you can get her to agree to it being in the contract then it will be a right she cannot deprive you off without potentially breaking the contract."

Immediately I began trying to think of the best strategy to get her to agree. Maybe if I asked for something bigger, such as visits, then letters would seem more reasonable maybe? I would have to try not to lose my temper, it could cost me everything.

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, and with a nod of his head the phoenix disappeared with a flash of golden red light.

"He should return momentarily, and if she is willing to negotiate, I expect she will be with him. Ah here they are now." But instead it was just the phoenix. "Well it seems Bellatrix ha-" the fire burst in to green flames and the unruly curls of Bellatrix Black seemed to blend effortlessly with the flames. Her head seeming like I hallucinogenic induced vision of death amongst the fire, and not the living visage of one of the most feared and powerful women in the world. "It seems I spoke to soon."

"You're insane if you think I am going to let some featherbrained oversized bird, ferry me around Dumbledore. What do you want. I hope you aren't trying to weasel out of our agreement?"

My heart seemed to be trying to sprint away from the rest of me, as I looked at the face of the woman who intended to own me. The years at Azkaban had left their mark on her, teeth blacken and broken, skin gaunt and eyes which hinted at madness. Yet signs of the beauty she had been lay tantalisingly close to the surface. It was easy to tell that just a few spells would radically improve her appearance.

"Miss Granger would like a word with you about the contract." His words sent her eyes spinning around the room until they locked with mine. A deep hunger seemed to fill them, and I felt as though I had made the mistake of meeting the eyes of a wolf. One that had decided I was perfect for its dinner.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and I jumped, while Bellatrix scowled at him. I had no idea how long I had been staring, but I knew it had to have been several long seconds. Gathering my courage I met those dark eyes again.

"I would like to be allowed to visit my parents and write to people."

She cackled and goosebumps broke out across my arms. "If the wittle muddy is a good girl, I might let her write to her filthy parents."

I felt my face flush red hot with anger and humiliation but I thought of never seeing my mum again. "Please Miss Black, I want it in the contract. I want to be allowed to write to them and my friends every day. And to read their replies. And to visit for one weekend every month."

She scoffed. "My, the wittle muddy is persistent, so stubborn and determined." Her startlingly pink tongue ran across her lips, seeming to caress the velvet skin. "I think I would like it much more if you were on your knees calling me Mistress. Yes, I think that would be much better, don't you wittle muddy?" The mockingly playful tone seemed to make my cheeks burn brighter.

Swallowing back tears, I clenched my fists as I stood up and walked to the rug before sinking to my knees. I tried to keep my back ramrod straight, I didn't want her to see how this was getting to me.

"Much better, but you haven't answered the question." Her eyes glinted in the firelight as she stared unblinkingly at me.

"Yes Mistress." I tried to keep my tone empty and blank even as I seemed to choke on the title. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth parted slightly as she drank it in. As her eyes opened they caught mine and there was something, indefinable in them.

"Ask me properly now pet." Her voice had changed, it was soft, the words gentle and intimate. I ducked my head momentarily to escape her eyes, they seemed to see every inch of me.

"Please Mistress, may I have the right to visit my parents once a month for a weekend and write to people every day." My body seemed to burn with the effort of not releasing my anger at having to beg.

"Hmmmm, it seems like an awful lot." I fought not to grind my teeth, I wasn't even going to be considered a person, and she thought letting me talk to my parents was a lot? "I don't even know if you're going to be a good little pet."

I knew what she wanted and the humiliation of it all overwhelmed my anger. "I promise I'll be a good pet Mistress." The words were a whisper and my vision blurred, as tears filled my eyes. My stomach tingled and fluttered as I debased myself.

"Oooo, the poor wittle kitty. Don't be sad wittle kitty." Tears streamed down my face as she cooed. "I'll make it all better. I will allow you one visit a year with your parents, but I decide when, and how long for. Aren't I a kind Mistress?"

I choked back a scoff at the idea of her being kind. I knew how a good 'slave' was meant to answer that question. "Yes mistress, but please let the visit be at least 24 hours long?" She gave me a sly smile, and I knew my visions of minute long visits had been right. I shuffled slightly, my knees beginning to feel the strain of kneeling on the hard floor for so long.

She sighed heavily "Fine. One visit, of at least one day, every year, on a day of my choosing. Is my pet happy now?"

"Thank you. But what about the letters?"

"I'm sorry who were you taking to mudblood?" the fire threatened to freeze with the ice in her tone.

I blanched anger suffused her words and I had gone from pet to mudblood. "I'm sorry mistress."

"You will have to be punished for that later. But now I'm not so sure you're going to be a good pet, I don't think you deserve any more rights muddy." Gone were the soft gentle words and I kicked myself, she had been so close to letting me write them.

"Please mistress I won't forget again."

"Hmm. Good girls are virgins before marriage." Her eyes raked over me, measuring me. "Are you a virgin muddy?"

My face flamed red once more and my eyes flicked to the headmaster but he tilted his head at me as if curious of the answer himself, there would be no help from that quarter. I couldn't bear to look at either of them as I answered, my gaze moving to rest on the rug in front of me instead. "Yes mistress."

"I want to hear you say it." Eagerness laced the husky voice, and I imagined her leaning forwards, wallowing in my humiliation.

"I'm a virgin mistress." I felt tears falling from my eyes again I didn't want to tell her anything, I didn't want to call her anything other than a bitch. But I wanted to be able to hear from my parents and friends more than anything.

"You've never let a boy touch you down there?" I could feel her charcoal eyes burning into me, I wanted to hold my head to not be ashamed of talking about this. But I couldn't, my head felt like a lead weight and the idea of seeing her sent icy fingers down my spine.

"I have never let anyone touch me down there mistress." I kept my eyes on the rug, the reds and blues of the in the pattern were oddly pretty.

"And what about those fingers of yours, have you ever used them on yourself muddy? I bet filth like you is only too eager to defile its self."

I shook my head, I could hear the mutters of the paintings on the wall, reminding me just how many people were watching this. "I haven't..., I haven't ever masturbated mistress." I thought I could hear a titter of laughter from the portraits and I just wanted to drop dead. How was I meant to manage if this was to be the rest of my life? A life of humiliation and torture for the greater good.

"Good pet, I'm pleased you have been such a good girl. How far has my wittle kitty gone with someone? Has my pet had her first kiss?" The mirth was back in her voice and I felt relieved, maybe this conversation would be worth it. Last time she had sounded like that she agreed to me seeing my parents.

"I'm not sure if it counts mistress, I was pulling away when he tried to kiss me and our lips only briefly touched." As soon as Viktor started to lean into kiss me I had known it was a mistake, I just didn't have any interest in him like that. "He did put his hand briefly on my bottom when we were dancing."

"Hmmmmmm" The noise was disapproving and my head snapped up as I tried to read her facial expression "who was this boy? Some filthy mud-"

"I'm sorry Bella we need to finish this now." Dumbledore's calm voice cut across her rant. For a moment I thought she would argue, but then she looked away from Dumbledore and back to me.

"Fine if the muddy really is a virgin she can have one hour a week to write to people, but I will decide if she gets the replies or not." I started to open my mouth to protest. "Quiet muddy, I am being more than generous and as long as you are a good pet, you will get your letters." With that her head disappeared into the flames. I knelt there shell shocked, staring at the fire as my knees ached.

"Well that went better than expected. However we're going to be late for the feast." He held out his hand and helped me up off the floor before turning towards the door.

"Wait, what did she mean by if I really am a virgin?"

He turned to face me, his expression that of carved stone. "I believe she probably plans on checking."

My knees wobbled and I nearly fell, but Dumbledore grabbed my arm steadying me. "I, I hadn't, I didn't think. Oh god of course 'to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Mistress' she's going to..." I couldn't say it if I said it then it would be real.

"You don't know that for sure, the wording is the standard for these contracts. She might do nothing more than check, she may even simply use Legilimency to ascertain the truth. You could lie down if you like, however I think you would be better spending the time with your friends and eating a hearty meal."

I knew he didn't believe that she would do nothing else anymore than I did, but he was moving us forwards towards the door of his office. And it was a nice lie to believe that the next time I stepped in this office I wouldn't be signing the document that allowed me to be raped and tortured.


	2. Chapter 2

The great hall was alive with noise and movement, as boisterous students filled up the hall, happy to finally be escaping homework and classes. I stood in the entrance door and stared at them, after all these were the people whose lives I would be saving. Despite or perhaps because of Dumbledore's fears regarding us being late, we were in fact right on time.

Professor McGonagall's eyes met mine, I remembered the hug she had given me. And for a moment I wanted to fly across the hall and beg her to make this all go away. But she couldn't do anything to help me anymore.

Turning away, I scanned the Gryffindor table for my friends. Ginny spotted me and waved, I pursed my lips as I walked towards them. Harry wasn't here.

"Hey 'Mione, where you been, Ginny says you weren't in the dormitory?" Thankfully the food had yet to be served. So Ron was only talking instead of spraying those near to him with half chewed food. I looked at the red head boy in front of me. he was still too tall for the rest of his body, still too prideful and eager to make a name for himself. But he had changed over the years, he had grown as a person but he had yet to become the man I imagined he could be. Did I really love him or was it simply the idea of him, the romance of being able to tell people I had married my teenage sweetheart? I gave myself a mental shake, it didn't matter anymore.

"I have something important to tell you all, where's Harry?"

Ron started to reply but shrugged when Dumbledore stood up to start speaking. I wanted to tell him to carry on, that Dumbledore would understand. But the hall was too quiet with everyone listening to the headmaster. The man they all trusted to look out for them and protect them - well apart from the death eater wannabes. Except, I wonder how they would all feel to find out he was willing to sell them into slavery if it would help the cause?

There was something about the great hall which made it seem magical. Even in a world filled with magic this room was special. It had nothing to do with the roof being spelled to reflect the sky. It was more that every breath of air seemed to be infused with magic, candles burned just a little brighter and spells worked just a little better. Hogwarts a History attributed it simply to people being overcome by the history of the space but I believe that, you could feel in your bones that there was something different here. I had been planning to research more fully the history of the great hall for my NEWT in History of Magic. I doubted now that I would ever have the chance to research anything at all, somehow I couldn't see Bellatrix Black letting me read, let alone spend long hours studying.

Dumbledore's slightly horse and wistful voice flowed over the assembled students. The theme of his speech was much the same as it had been last year after Cedric's death. Except this time there was no doubt of the truth, a war existed just outside the castle walls but few of my peers seemed to truly understand what that meant. Still I suspected it wouldn't be long before they learnt that lesson, Voldemort had never spared children before.

I started laughing when Dumbledore began to talk about the sacrifices that would be asked of us to defeat the darkness, and how we shouldn't shy away from doing the right thing even if it was hard. People turned to stare at me as raucous sound escaped me. My friends looked at each other bewildered, and I clamped my hand over my mouth in an effort to stem the tide of laughter. I was grateful when Ginny hit me with a 'slienco' spell because I just couldn't stop. Somewhere along the line my now silent laughter morphed into silent sobs and I buried my face against Ginny's neck.

"Hermione the speech is over, I'm going to take the spell off you ok?" Ginny's voice was caring and I was reminded that she was the only female friend I actually had. Although I was a lot closer to Luna these days. My head was still buried in the crook of Ginny's neck, and I wasn't sure I really wanted to move. Finally I forced myself to sit up straight and nod my assent. Ginny's soft voice muttered the counter curse and I cleared my throat experimentally.

"Sorry about making a mess of your robes."

"It's ok I'm much more worried about you than the robes." Her kind brown eyes watched me with concern.

"We all are" said Neville as Ron nodded emphatically beside him, face already too stuffed with food to allow speech.

"Dumbledore, he." I stalled. Taking a deep breath I tried again. "I am being sent away. I can't tell you why or where. You can write to me but I might not get your letters."

"VOT? Hen 'u aving?" The words from Ron's mouth were accompanied by several unidentifiable articles of food. We all stared at him with identical puzzled faces as we attempted to interpret just what he had said. A pained expression filled Ron's face as his throat worked furiously. "I said when are you leaving?"

"As soon as the feast ends and really Ron, you have to learn to eat like a civilised person instead of a half starved brute." He flushed mildly but his face had a defiant set to it and I knew in the end it would change nothing. Still, scolding Ron actually made me feel a lot better, more normal.

"Why aren't you sure if you'll get our replies?" Neville looked perplexed at the idea of the owls failing in their duty as he spooned mash potato on his plate.

"Well, my post will be going through an intermediary, and they might not always pass it on." My voice sounded calm and I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Someone's going to be screening your mail?" Ginny sounded alarmed at the prospect and I tried to smile at her. Ginny, paid attention and she had to know something was seriously wrong after my little breakdown I didn't want her to worry about me if I could help it.

"I'm not sure if they'll be reading it or not, but under the circumstances it's the only way I can get my mail." She still looked worried and I started putting some chicken breast on my plate just to give myself something to do. I wasn't actually hungry, but there was no way of knowing when Bellatrix would choose to feed me, so I knew I had to eat something.

"Well when are you getting back? Are you still going to be able to come to ours in August?" Ron demanded, thankfully this time with an empty mouth.

I paused and looked down at my plate, the small slices of chicken looked lost on the expanse of empty porcelain. "I'm not sure when I'll be back. I might not even come back to Hogwarts." Silence greeted my announcement and I looked up to see the three of them frozen. Ginny recovered first, something close to panic radiating from her.

"But you have to come back, you have two more years and you're not of age."

I shrugged, as my fork pushed the food around my plate. "I turn 17 in September."

The rest of the feast passed by in near silence for our group. I kept hoping Harry would appear so that I could say goodbye to him. But when Luna appeared – Ginny had beckoned her over to our table and she told us Harry was busy trying to come to terms with Sirius's death. She took news of my departure surprisingly hard, hugging me and telling me she would write as often as she could. I let myself feel buoyed up by the knowledge that I had friends who cared for me. At least I would have something to look forward to each week in my new life.

All too soon the pudding vanished from the table and Dumbledore was dismissing everyone. My stomach seemed to sink and the few bites of chicken I had managed to eat, turned into rocks which were rolling around. Feeling the need to move I stood up. The others quickly followed suit and I hugged them while trying not to think of what was to come.

I felt eyes boring into the back of my head, turning round I saw Snape standing just a couple of feet away. I expected him to sneer at me but he simply nodded instead. "I have to go guys tell Harry I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. And, well, coming to Hogwarts, it was the best thing that ever happened to me but it would have been nothing without you as my friends" Ron looked on the verge of tears I think he finally realised I might not come back. Neville was hugging Luna and I thought the normally dreamy girl might be crying.

Ginny though smiled at me weakly before giving me one last hug "Whatever's going on, do what you have to do and come back safe ok?"

"I'll try." If i stayed any longer i would never leave. So I turned my back on my friends, not sure if I would ever see them again and walked to Snape.

"I'm guessing you're here to make sure I make my way to the headmaster's office." I couldn't help the tiredness in my voice.

The slick haired potions master regarded me a moment before nodding. In a swirl of black robes he turned stalking towards the exit, and I hurried to keep up.

"You have really decided to go through with it haven't you?" We were away from the great hall now, and the corridors were empty. Still I was surprised that he decided to speak to me. Normally he was more interested in mocking or ignoring me.

"Yes. So whatever potion you have ready to force down my throat isn't needed." Tired, tired, tired. Where had all that anger and energy I had before gone to?

"The headmaster believes Bella will likely kill you within a short space of time. However I believe he is mistaken. Bella has staked a claim on you with the other death eaters, and the Dark Lord has endorsed it. You are not to be killed on sight but turned over unharmed to her. Dolohov is still twitching from the cruico she inflicted upon him for nearly killing you. She is an obsessive individual, but she guards her possessions well. I doubt she would have staked such a claim on you if she intended your life to be short lived."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped suddenly and I barely managed to avoid stumbling as i tried to do the same. Looking around I realised we were in front of the gargoyle.

"What I mean Miss Granger is that Bellatrix ensured her husband was killed for his role in the ministry debacle while escaping unpunished. That she has shown a willingness to betray the Dark Lord in order to gain you. And has taken steps which mean, whichever side ultimately win this war, you will belong to her. Those are not the actions of someone who intends to do away with you quickly. Despite your poor choice in friends there have been moments that hint at you being intelligent. Should you manage to throw away your foolish Gryffindor notions of right and wrong. Then perhaps you will manage to display some semblance of ability to please her, in which case you may well live longer than you expect.

"Do not mistake me Granger, I have no doubt your life will be hard and perhaps you will come to wish for a quick death. But there is at least a chance you will live through everything. And while you are alive, then the Dark Lords most loyal lieutenant has reason to supply Dumbledore with information that will save lives."

Stunned I stared at the man before me, while not a pep talk in the most conventional sense it did make me feel a little stronger. He was right I could live through it and I could help keep my friends alive.

"Thank you."

He nodded before giving the password and sweeping on to the moving staircase. As we reached the door to Dumbledore's office he paused. "Bella is prone to fits of temper, her sister is often the only one who can calm her down. Normally by singing." and with that he wrenched open the door and marched inside. Biting my lip I followed him in wishing I had agreed to the singing lessons my parents had wanted me to take.

The inside of Dumbledore's office was crowded. Fudge stood twirling his bowler hat. Tonks and Kingsley stood off to one side I nodded to them and they nodded back, Tonks looking vaguely ill.

The minister glanced in my direction "Ah good, well now that... Well, now we're just waiting on Miss Black to arrive." The sooner he was out of office the better, at least everyone else had the decency to acknowledge my existence.

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look and Snape shook his head slightly. "If that will be all headmaster, I have students to attend to."

"Of course Severus." And with that Snape swept out of the office as dramatically as he'd entered. "Hermione would you like to read the revised contract?"

Nodding I walked over to his desk and read through it again. It was identical, except there was now a paragraph detailing my 'rights' - to one visit a year and an hour's letter writing a week. I sighed with relief at seeing that parchment and ink was to be provided to me. I was grateful Dumbledore had thought to write that in, I had no doubt Bellatrix would have delighted in giving me an hour to write but denying me the tools to do so.

The fire place burst into green flames and a dark figure rose out of them. Soot and grey smoke seemed to swirl before finally the corset clad form of Bellatrix Black emerged. My heart was beating double time, and my body felt shaky. I had the oddest feeling I should have dressed better for this.

"Hello pet" She smirked and I knew what she wanted, I didn't want to fight it in front of these people. I didn't want the betrayal of them forcing me to sign. And I suppose if I'm honest I feared how much she might hurt me. I'd met Neville's mum and dad, and in no way did i want to end up like them. So I made myself say the words.

"Hello mistress." They were barely more than a whisper but everyone heard.

Bellatrix smiled "Such a good wittle pet." Her arm went around me, pulling me close. Her body was pressed against my back, and I felt her head rest on my shoulder. It felt oddly comforting to be held – even if she was the reason for me wanting reassurance and my body relaxed against her. But then she breathed in my ear "good girl" and I shuddered violently wanting to escape.

"Miss Black would you like to sign first?" Dumbledore's cool voice seemed to break her hold on me and suddenly her arms were sliding away.

"I'd love to." Bellatrix glided to the desk, smiling as she took the phoenix feather quill offered. Looking back at me she winked before signing the parchment.

"And if you could also sign the copy." Fudge sounded nervous and I wondered just how such a spineless twerp ended up minister for magic. "And now you girl." Fudge nodded his head towards me. Kingsley gripped his wand tightly as he glared at the minister.

I stared at the mahogany desk. Bella stood next it besides Dumbledore and her eyes watched me intently, reminding me again of a wolf watching its prey. My feet seemed leaden and impossible to move. God I wish I had asked for another drink of whiskey. I noticed Dumbledore discreetly draw his wand and I knew if I didn't move now he would force me to. Maybe it was stupid, but I wanted to face this with dignity, walking to meet my fate not dragged into it. This would be my last act as a free person, it would say everything about who I was.

I lurched forward with numb feet. My mouth felt desperately dry and I licked my lips. My hand trembled as I took the quill out of the ink pot and I prayed that no one noticed. Screwing up what courage I had left, I signed my name on the line besides Bellatrix's. There was a small ink blot where I had hesitated before signing, but other than that it looked just like any other time I had signed my name. It didn't look like anything life changing. Moving to the side slightly I signed the copy before placing the quill on the table.

My hand wasn't trembling anymore, my muscles sagged and my skin felt lose, it was over. As if to highlight that Bellatrix cackled and dragged me next to her. Her arm stayed round me, the heat of it seemed to sink into me, branding me with a mark that could never be removed.

Fudge heaved a sigh of relief and beamed at Dumbledore. Just looking at him turned my stomach. Focusing instead on the Aurors standing behind him, I realised that Kingsley was glaring at me as if in disgust. My spine stiffened, and my eyes narrowed, how dare he look at me like that? As if i had a choice in this, i was doing what i had to, and he thought he had the right to judge me. The sanctimonious bastard.

Dumbledore was signing the contract now and I sent one last glare at Kingsley, sniffed and stuck out my chin. i wasn't going to be intimated by him. Bella's arm squeezed me and she chuckled, her hot breath once more brushing against my skin as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Does my pet not like the nasty Auror? Hmmm would my little kitty like me to make him scream?" Fingernails scraped gently against my stomach and I was grateful for the protection my robes provided. I shook my head trying to find a clear space to think.

The nails suddenly dug in painfully hard, I cried out as they slid through fabric and stabbed into my skin. Four tiny daggers, digging into the delicate flesh of my stomach, I squirmed trying to break her hold. But she surrounded me, her body against mine, and her arm strong and unyielding wrapped around me. The only way out was to go forward which would merely push them further into my stomach.

The rest of the room had turned to see what was happening. Fudge looking anxiously at Dumbledore for guidance. "I asked you a question mudblood." her voice was the hiss of the night wind, cold and menacing. I struggled for words and Dumbledore spoke before I could.

"Bellatrix, we are still signing the contract now is not the time for games"

"She has to learn proper manners don't you muddy?" Her fingers curled, her fingernails moving and tearing inside me.

"yyyyes mistress." I swallowed the urge to hit her, to fight back, the fingers of my wand hand flexing desperately. Her hand moved again and I screamed.

"Yes what?" I should have known she would want a full sentence, would want to drag out my pain.

"Yes mistress, I need to learn proper manners." My voice was strained but I was relieved that my voice didn't break.

"Good girl." I made a strangled scream as she pulled her fingernails out of my flesh. "Now I asked you a question."

"No. I don't want you to make him scream - mistress."

I wanted to press my hand against my bleeding skin but Bellatrix's was already there, her fingers felt so soft, as they gently stroked my aching stomach. Her fingers dipped into the small wounds and a short whimper slipped past my lips. Soft hair trickled my neck, "Poor wittle muddy. I'll leave the nasty Auror alone."

The rest of the room ignored us, except for Kingsley, as the powerful men signed my life away. It was strange, but in that moment I hated them more than I did Bellatrix. She was a monster but at least she wasn't pretending. Kinsley's intense eyes stayed on me, and I tried to ignore him as he walked forward to witness the document. My eyes skittered away from the sight and settled on Tonks instead. Her heart shaped face was lined with curiosity, and her head tilted to the side as she stared at her aunt.

"My dear niece has never seen me before, except in photographs. She's wondering if perhaps the things she has heard from Andromeda are right, and that there is some light in my heart." The whispered words were heavily mocking. For a split second I wondered at her comments before it registered that she was using legilimency to read Tonks' thoughts.

Was she reading my thoughts? Of course she was, why wouldn't she be, I was her property now. Bitter anger welled in my stomach. Was I meant to ask permission to think?

Laughter fluttered against my ear. "Do you think I'm the only one in your head right now kitten? Dumbledore is always scanning the minds of those anywhere near him. But don't worry, you won't have to ask permission to think. I'll just punish you if I don't approve of your thoughts."

Tonks was signing and I felt a rising fear of what was to come. One more flourish of a quill and my life belonged to Bellatrix. A mad urge to try and escape briefly rose and died. Tonks finished signing the copy and it was done.

I was owned property.


	3. Chapter 3

My body was limp, my muscles lacking the strength to even hold me up. If Bellatrix Black wasn't holding me up, her body hugging mine tightly, I would be nothing but a broken doll lying forgotten on the ground. Slowly I managed to find the will to care that people were talking, with herculean effort I managed to focus my eyes. I stood there cocooned in Bellatrix's arms and watched as Fudge shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Well a bad situation, very bad all round. But we made the best of it. I'm sure you'll agree that the whole issue of my administrations decisions don't need to be debated in front of the wizengmot."

So that was his price, mine had been friends, I peered at Dumbledore, he didn't have a price he just knew everybody else's. How strange to think I was Bellatrix's price. The daily prophet had reported Fudge was facing an inquiry over his failure to acknowledge Voldemort's return. As the newly reinstated chief of the wizengamot Dumbledore had the power to make that all go away. The minister had signed off on slavery in an attempt to avoid humiliation and prosecution.

"Of course. We must focus on uniting against the darkness and not become distracted by the past." It sounded rehearsed, was that going to be the sound bite he gave the daily prophet tomorrow? Rita Skeeter would be disappointed. I hoped she called him a dingbat again. "Would you care for a cherry drop? A friend suggest I try them and I must say I am rather pleased with them."

"Excellent! that's simply excellent." Fudge beamed from ear to ear, even accepting a cherry drop, although he looked reluctant to actually eat it.

I could almost believe that I was capable of spontaneous combustion. I wasn't Harry or Ron, I know sometimes even the 'good' side had to manipulate and sacrifice its followers but to hear I would be keeping Fudge from being prosecuted for putting his political career above the well being of the magical world was beyond anything I could accept. The bastard was probably even keeping his pension, fucking slimy git.

"yesss, you're starting to see the so called light for what they really are." The words were a whispered hiss as the two wizards continued talking. "Oh they claim to fight for muggles and mudbloods, all the poor little unfortunates, but they're more than willing to treat you like property, to sell you if it gets them what they really care about, power. That's the only thing most of them care about, power and how to get it, things will never change because mudbloods have no power. They fight for the status quo, not change. They're all the same, the Dark Lord is simply honest about it. He at least wants change, instead of stagnation."

Her hand was under my top caressing my bare stomach, soothing the edges of the small cuts she had inflicted. I didn't want to soothed by her, I didn't want to agree at least partially with what she had just said about Dumbledore. I wanted … I don't know what I wanted, but it wasn't this.

"Well Dumbledore I must be getting back. The ministry doesn't run its self after all." He beamed as he jauntily put his hat on and headed for the fire, Tonks following behind and Kingsley, back ramrod straight, marched ahead of the minister into the fire. "Pleasure dealing with you Albus and err good day to you too Mrs Le – Miss Black." And ignoring my existence, he disappeared into the fire. Tonks gave me a small sad smile and she too left.

"Bellatrix now that we are alone I believe you have something for me?" Alone, even Dumbledore wasn't bothering to think I was a person anymore. My vision began to blur as I saw what the rest of my life would be like.

"Pet. Turn around and face me." Obediently I did as I was told, trying not to give in, to ignore the heartache. I kept my eyes downcast as I faced her. A thumb swiped across my check catching a betraying tear before moving down to capture my hand. The soft skin moving gently beneath my hand made my eyes jerk upwards to see wolfish eyes. "Now slide your hand down the side of my corset and pull out the piece of parchment."

Open mouthed I stared at her.

Those eyes began to harden and I remembered the fire when she told me I'd be punished. Hastily my hand moved across the top of her breast as my stomach clenched, fluttering madly. It was difficult to squeeze my hand inside, the surprisingly soft pliant flesh pressing against me relentlessly. Somehow I had imagined she would be nothing but cold and hard. I could feel the heat radiating from my face and jerked as my thumb grazed over a hard nipple. Finally, mercifully, my fingers touch parchment and I yanked my hand back. "Good, now give it to Dumbly over there."

Oh god that had been… what had it been? My stomach churned, fingers trembling I handed over the scroll. Not knowing what to do I stayed where I was grateful for the return of my personal space. Bellatrix stalked closer to the desk, a lazy gesture from her wand conjuring a chair.

"That should be everything we agreed upon." Fingers snapped. For a moment I was perplexed, until she made a come her motion.

"It seems you have forgotten to add the location of Hufflepuff's cup."

"Perhaps that's because I don't know its location." She pointed at the floor for me. With a deep breath I sat down cross legged on the rug. "I think the Dark Lord's right, Dumbley spending all that time around mudbloods really does make you stupider."

"In that case I am surprised with your choice of payment. I would have thought you the last person to risk her intelligence."

Fingers began to run through my hair "I have a pet, not animals I pretend are equals."

Hairy eyebrows rose above half moon spectacles, "I find it hard to fathom how you can truly believe that Bellatrix. Yet I find it harder still to believe you unaware of the location of one of Tom's most precious possessions. This list only contains five items and four locations."

She cackled, my skin shivered and fingers gripped my hair. "Please we both know you don't care about that. You only want to know about the seventh horocrux. You want to know if the halfblood needs to die."

Dumbledore merely tented his fingers "oh?"

"Don't act the kindly old man with me" the words were spat at high speed "we both know the truth. Potter is a horocrux, and the Dark Lord hasn't figured it out. So the only question is whether potty has an accident or you let the Dark Lord kill him because your going to have him die one way or the other."

"Are you certain that Harry is - "

"I have held a piece of the Dark Lord's soul; I know another when I see it."

"And yet Tom doesn't" he lent back in his chair, face thoughtful as he absorbed her words.

"I'm so pleased you've mastered the art of stating the obvious."

The fire crackled gently as Dumbledore seemed to stare into space. Bellatrix's foot began to tap until finally she huffed. "I have things to do, places to go, mudbloods to break in. So if all you're going to do is sit there…"

"My apologises Bellatrix, I was merely attempting to think outside of the box."

"What box?"

"Ah, its merely a muggle saying, I suppose you will be hearing a lot of those from now on."

I stared opened mouthed at him, Bellatrix's fingers stopped their insistent stroking and began to clench, pulling my hair and making me wince. Was he trying to get me killed? Angering Bellatrix Black like this was – oh of course. He was trying to get me killed. He was doing the Mudblood a favour, a nice quick death and plugging a potential information leak at the same time.

Dumbledore's newly shown ruthlessness was starting to explain a lot, as did the Harry the horocrux idea. I had always found it odd Qurriel was able to get a troll in the school and have it just happen to stumble across me, and the boys, just happening, to be the only people close by. The more I thought, the more sense it made.

Ron gave Harry an in to the magical world outside Hogwarts but he also kept him grounded. I was the one who provided the knowledge, did the research, gave the possible courses of action. A magical friend to make Harry care about a world he didn't know and a muggle born friend to act as the face of those who would die. After all Harry's desire to protect the Dursley's was hardly going to save the muggle world, more likely doom it.

Harry was the one who spearheaded the action, who pushed forward and refused to sit by. Who better to take on a risky mission searching for cursed objects? Dumbledore would be who Voldemort focused on as the main threat. So Harry could be sent of to search with little attention paid, after all he was a child whose protection Voldemort had stolen. Him 'running away in fear' was to be expected.

If we succeeded great, but if we died in the attempt we still took out one of the horocruxes. It was win / win. But now Dumbledore had the list from Bellatrix, he didn't need anyone to hunt for them, all Harry had to do now was die. In which case I wasn't needed anymore, making my sale to Bellatrix a no lose way of getting information. It was win / win situations all round. At least if you were Dumbledore.

"Oh, my pet is starting to see you for who you really are. Dumbledore, discoverer of the uses of dragons blood, defeater of evil, saint, giver of light, sacrificer of children." The husky voice wrapped around the room seductively, the whisper of a mad cackle hiding in the words.

Eyes which normally twinkled mischievously, flashed menacingly. "I expect you to provide me with regular information as per our agreement or I will sacrifice her again."

"Don't you dare threaten what is mine!"

"As long as you abide by our agreement there is no threat"

Seething Bellatrix stood, the hand in my hair forcing me to struggle to get my feet under me as quickly as I could.

"I will have an elf deliver her possessions to you in the morning." Bellatrix ignored him, grabbed a handful of floo powder and pulled me into the fire with her as she snarled "Malfoy Manor"

Spinning through the chimney network, trapped in the vice of her arms was an experience to put it mildly. I barely had chance to try and adapt to the situation before I was being shoved out on to cold marble flooring. Fingers snatched my hair dragging me up and forwards as Bellatrix marched towards the doors. I stumbled in her wake until I managed to get my feet under me, scalp screaming in pain. Her harsh grip remained but without gravity acting against me it wasn't making things worse.

The grounds of Malfoy Manor were impressively pretentious, the albino peacocks strutting around like Draco after he managed to feed himself, were a particularly nice touch. I tried to focus on the feel of evening sunlight on my skin, the scent of flowers in the air. God only knows when I would experience such things again.

A hundred yards from the gates we came to a dead stop, her painfully strong grip moved to my arm, glittering eyes caught mine as the side along apparition washed over me, squeezing me down a tube, squeezing till there was no air left, I was being turned into a squashed lump. Then with a crack the tube burst apart. A giant serpent loomed over me as I wheezed trying to catch my breath. I gave a strangled scream as I fought against Bellatrix's hold, I wasn't going to end my days being eaten alive.

Agony slammed through me as my head swam. "Stop it you silly twit, it's a goddamn statue. Don't make me hit you again."

My vision was wrong everything moved in waves, along with my stomach. My legs went from under me, sprawling half on the ground and half on her. The retching made my head pulse and throb, my brain was going explode into a million pieces.

"Honestly! The books said mudbloods are delicate but this is pathetic. Episkey" The pain in my head cleared, my face flushed as I looked at her vomit strewn boots. A muttered "Scourgify" and they gleamed black once again. "Look at me pet" I tipped my head back, the world still seemed too warm and close to my skin. The hard crooked wood of her wand caressed my cheek "Scourgify" my eyes bulged as the spell swept through my mouth. It felt as though a soap covered scrubbing brush was forcing its way into my mouth, scraping my tongue and cheeks raw. Before the disgusting spell had even stopped, her arm was under my shoulder, hauling me upright.

Yet again I struggled to get my feet under me as I was dragged forward, spluttering and coughing last of the soap bubbles. I shuddered as we passed under the towering serpent, closing my eyes and shivering. The thing looked like the Basilisk that had left me frozen. The grip slid down my body and wrapped around my hips. I was so tired it felt like I had been awake for days, had it only been yesterday that I'd been released from the hospital wing? I wanted it all to be over and to be back in my bed, my parents downstairs watching Newsnight and finishing a cup of tea .

The air changed, became warm and the feeling of sinking into thick carpet replaced gravel. Blinking my eyes awake I found a room that looked like a comfortable mansion's parlour, sumptuous love seats and delicate fainting couches seemed the order of the day – nothing that I would associate with Bellatrix. Her arm disentangled from my waist and I nearly stumbled as she moved away. I hadn't even realised I had been leaning on her, my face flamed with shame, god how could I have been leaning into her like that. She was an insane bitch who'd forced me into slavery.

Flopping into a blood red loveseat her hooded predatory eyes rooted me to the spot. "Okay my little pet, let's have a look at my new property. Take off your clothes." she made herself comfortable on the seat, leaning back, sprawled decadently, a wolfish smirk playing at the edge of her lips.

For a moment I stood, the world roaring in my ears. I saw the wand twirling in her hand and I swallowed thickly. I could feel salty tears cascading unbidden down my flushed cheeks. Everything had happened so fast, my mind was still reeling but this was wrong. That piece of paper I had signed couldn't really mean this was my life now, surely Dumbledore would come through the door any moment and explain it had been a ruse, a test, anything but real.

But the minister, the conversation afterwards, the pain in my chest told me it was real. I had signed it for harry, for my friends, to save lives. Snape whispered through my mind '…display some semblance of ability to please her, ...she has reason to supply Dumbledore with information that will save lives' That was what made me grasp my robes and gingerly slip them off.

"Remember to fold. Good pets have good manners and you are a good girl aren't you?"

I nodded my voice overwhelmed by the heat of my blush "Yes" I couldn't help shaking as I tried to fold my robes, desperately pushing back thoughts about her checking other things to make sure I was a 'good girl'.

"You're going to be a well behaved for me aren't you wittle one hmm?" her mouth twitched upwards, her wand continuing its lazy twirling. I managed to nod, my throat too dry at the thought of her turning that wand on me. "Put them on the table, that's it, now, let's have the rest of it off. Good pets don't hide themselves from their owners. Mudbloods wearing clothes," she shook her head "ridiculous."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't think of anything to say, at least, nothing that wouldn't have me twitching on the floor. There was only my underwear left, my eyes caught hers as tried to silently plead. Those eyes seemed to laugh as her lip curled upwards, I stared at the floor, the world trembling and watery as I reached behind me unclipping my bra. I clutched the small pink lace and cotton protection, gasping as I jerked it down, the straps catching, trying to give me a few more moments of modesty.

I almost wrapped an arm around my chest, wishing I could protect my bosom from the voracious gaze of the reclining death eater. The instant the thought crept into my head I knew it wouldn't play. The whole purpose of making me take my clothes off was so she could humiliate and stare at me. I just needed to get through this, make it to bedtime and think. Think of some way out of this mess. Sucking in a deep breath, I pulled my panties down. Quick like a band aid. They joined the small pile of my clothing.

Bellatrix bounced up from the loveseat and prowled towards, me I fought the all consuming desire to step backwards.

I went to a boarding school, I shared a room with four other girls – not to mention the showers, but I had never had my naked body dissected by another's eyes. Being naked at Hogwarts was all about carefully avoiding staring and everyone had been nude too, and focused on their own bodies, not scrutinising mine.

Our eyes met as she stepped into my personal space, those dark velvet eyes were filled with a sadistic pleasure. The bitch was enjoying this so much.

"Stand still for your inspection pet. You already have a punishment coming, you don't want to make it any worse. I own this body now," her voice oozed from her. A finger ran gently, almost lovingly, across my cheek, wiping away the trail of tears that I hadn't even realised were there. "It's mine to do with as I please and right now it's time for your inspection. A good owner always inspects their property."

It sounded like she was repeating something from a book, and I nearly laughed imagining the death eaters sitting round discussing the latest literature on how to care for mudblood slaves. Maybe they ate biscuits and drank tea with their pinkie fingers in the air?


End file.
